Sternguard
by Gamma2142
Summary: Following a squad in 1st Company into the hordes of chaos.
1. Chapter one, the scent of death

Curiinikrak, Segmentum. Terrian - Hellscape.

The air was made of stiff, burning ash. With a hint of blood. The skys were extremly red, as always. the scent just made the Khorn followers even more riled, he thought. Chapter Hounor Guard Freiud of the Blood Ravens Chapter was being dragged on a fleshy rotten floor by two strange, unknown species of deamon. They occasionly screeched into his ear and shoved him, but it was becoming a routien. He could start to hear the yelps and howls of the Blood Leigon of Khorn Leigon gathered in a large stadium, ment for sacrifices to the Heretic Blood God. He almost wept at the thought of dieing alone as a plaything to the bloodthirsty bafoons of Chaos. His master crafted armour was burnt, so he was givin rags and some type of "Bloodworm," that gave him pain every step. He was eventully dragged out to the stadiums center and placed on a large slate and chained. A masked figure walked up to him with a ceremonial knife. He knew he was to die. He attemped to scream his final shout, wanting to curse the foul followers, but the worm has already made it to his throught and was feeding on his vocals. He instead gave out a loud gurgle that the followers laughed at. A over-exited Bezerker ran out from the stadiums and slammed his Chainaxe at him, severly wounding him. The foul stenched man mearly casted a deamonic ball at the awall idiot, burning him to dust. But he had already got the whiff of blood. He quickly slammed the dagger into his heart. his vision faded. He couldent breath. It seemed all over for him...

**Above Curiinikrak.. on the battle barge Heroic**

The entire company of sternguard said thier prays to the emperor in the ships bay. They equiped themselves with thier mighty bolters and buzzing chainswords, readying themselves for thier mission. The Sternguard played the Chapter Masters mission over and over in his head - _Brother Guard Freiud Gernivalus has been captured by the foul warriors of the Blood Leigon of Khorn. The scum are also positioned on a very important relic of our Primarch, and the Emperor would be displeased if it was defieled. I have no doubt the 1st Company can purge this Blasphemistic and vile world? - _He awaited the word to drop. He knew battle all too well, and he learned to love it. He even loved its scent. But he wouldent want to share it with the hordes of Chaos. No, he despised them most of all for killing thier Primarch. '1st Company, to your pods!' the loudspeaker howled, and they did...

Freiud awakened, still on a slate. But he wasent dead, and he wasent in the arena. He stared into a Bezerker who was staring at him. Thier eyes met, both burning with lust and hatred. Freiud cleared his throught, and relized the worm was either gone or dead wieght in his body. 'Let me go, heritic.' he rasped. The Bezerker responded with a loud laugh and went out of the small room. Freiud relized it was a former apothocary chamber, seeing chainswords and vile chaotic tools everywere. He wondered why he couldent feel his hands, and looksed over to find them smelted to the table. He treid to scream, but instead he coughed up blood, his throught still wounded. His legs and feet were completley gone, sawed off and probably used in a Chaos Apothicarys vile mutation somewere. He relized the chainsword used to cut him to shreads was next to him. he nudged over to it and picked it up with his teeth. The shame of capture was to great, and he planned to kill himself. But then, he heard the door open...

It was a Chaos Lord with the Mark of Nurgle.


	2. Chapter two, And they shall know no fear

Curiinikrak, Segmentum. Terrian - Hellscape.

The stadium started to empty. Probably the only Chaos Marine there, Grinus walked out, grinning. He always loved to see a child of the Emperor slaughtered, ever since he was a Scout in the Horus Heresy. Suddenly, he heard a "whiish." He looked up, and wept at the sight. At least as many as 200 drop pods were decending into the atomesphere, as the burning fists of the Emperor. One smashed down next to him, and he lauched 14 meters to the left. He quickly stood, staring as the pod opened. He rigged his bolter, and aimed it. It opened, and he screamed at the sight. Sternguards, of the ledgandary 1st Blood Raven Company, stepped out. His finger was stuck, and he couldent breath. He was in marvel. The Sternguard aimed his bolter and said a simple two words - Burn, heritic. The Sternguard fired a hellfire round into the Chaos Marines chest, and it exploded in a red and firery rage. He screamed a blood churteling shout as he perished. A battle had begun...

Sternguard Lectus shot another round into the corpse of a Chaos Marine that had looked to long at his now bloodstained armour. He quickly regianed sence and jumped behind a small dirt pile. He croutched and aimed his bolter. He saw many, many Chaos Bezerkers and Khorn Deamons. He noticed a large Bezerker charging at him, shouting as it ran. Lectus fired at least 5 rounds into it, and watched it explode into a pink mist. Out of its death came 14 Khornbeasts. He let down a grazing fire, cutting down many. But 7 still jumped on to him. He grabbed out his knife but relized they were about to gnaw at his neck. Suddenly, the foul stenched deamons were whisked away by his closest battle brother, Erigod. 'Thats another one you owe me!' He shouted in laughter, looking back to the other deamons he was previously killing. 'Your lucky I saved you when that Nob tackled you when we were scouts!' Lectus laughed back. 'Then i geuss were even, eh old freind?' He said a bit more sternly, cutting down some horror that was inches away from killing him. Lectus grabbed back his bolter and aimed agian, annihilating another Bezerker. Suddenly, Erigod and himself gazed at a new foe, much greater then the idiots they were already facing.

Out of the horizon, a Bloodthirster of Khorn flew in, flinging marines away in its gusts. It roared a roar that any mortal man would have got his ears bleeding from, and chopped its mighty other-worldly axe at a squad of 1st Company Scouts. Soon all the fire from the company was focused on the beast, Lectuses hellfire rounds proving very effective. He layed at least 27 bullets into the beasts stomach, bursting it open in a gory rage. The blood spilled on a squad of other Sternguards as it tipped unto the ground. He heard one of them scream: 'SOMONE GET THIS DAMNED *#$% OFF ME IN THE NAME OF TERRA!' He also heard hard laughter, including from himself and Erigod, who was already at the beasts head, cutting off some trophys. He noticed that squads of reguler Chaos Marines and some imported Noise Marines coming and setting up. He quickly was met this a huge hail of deadly bullets from the Chaos Warriors. He ducked, but him and his cover was whicked off by a Noise Marine. The sound drove him almost insane, as he screamed in pain. 2 Chaos bullets hit him, pinging off his shoulderpads. Erigod quickly ran over to thier flank, alreasy beside them and let loose death. The Chaos Warriors were felled as Erigod yelled 'Well, it seems we arent even after all!' Lectus regained feeling and laughed, but also quickly grabbed his bolter. He continued to lay down fire.

Freidus (ok his names confusing, yes i spelled it wrong) took a deep breath at the sight of a Nurgle Chaos Lord, in a Leigon of Khorn. 'Lapdog, i have noticed your soul alone has saved you so far. You havent even noticed the festering pus wound on your legs. Freidus looked at his legs, which were suddenly reattatchd to his body, but gave him even more pain. 'How.. *gasp* how did you do that..?' He rasped. 'Oh, the power of the Warp can do so many things. Nurgle would love your sou-' Suddenly, a Chainaxe cut down the Nurgle Lords body. A Khorn Lord and a Slaanesh Lord were fighting, and a Tzneech Lord was slumped beside a blood stained desk. 'HIS SOUL IS FOR THE BLOOD GOD!' The Chaos Lord Screamed.' 'His mind is ment to be corrupted by Slaanish!' The Slaanish Lord said. They were fighting over his body, he relized! His legs were rapidly going blood and warped to naked, obviously from the power struggle. He noticed that when the Nurgle Lord died, his arms and hands were back to normal. He quickly got up and picked up a Chainsword. 'THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH' The Blood Lord screamed as Freidus jabbed the Chainsword into its body. The Slaanish Lord laughed but then noticed he was coming for him too. He began to attack, but then a hellfire round peirced his back as he exploded into flames.


	3. Chapter three, Purge

Curiinikrak, Segmentum. Terrian - Battlefield, Hellscape.

'Who are you?' The Sternguard asked. 'Friudes.' Said Friudes, managing to stand straight. The Sternguard looked at the Chaos Lords, baffled how he managed to kill them. 'You are..did you..?' He stuttered. 'They were fighting eachother. I wouldent think a Khorn Blood Leigon would go good undivided...' Said the Hounor Guard, proudly. The Sternguard had a light laugh. 'We were sent for you, follow me.' Lectus said. They both got out of the Apothocary office, while coming out he relized it was a underground bunker. The Sternguard gave him a weapon. 'Can you still fight? We have Bezerk Chaos to deal with.' He asked. Friudes took the gun and ran to the frontline, not minding that his legs were deformed, and started shooting like nuts. 'Well then, that awnsers that.' Lectus muttered, drawing his bolt pistol.

After a few hours, the battle had stabilized and the Company started searching for the relic. What they did find was that this was a gate world, linked directly to the Eye of Terror. The Scouts found that the Chaos were bringing out a possesed Imperator Titan, and that they were preparing anti air. The Company, in all thier experiance, were scared half to death when hearing of the Titan. They had only so many Predators and only a single Land Raider. But as long as thier Battle Barge remained, they would be supported, at least.

Techmarine Veranus watched slowly across the deadzone between them and the Chaos Leigon. At the same time he was ordering servators to set up gun emplacments and to set up forward bases. In most cases, he was doing more at once then a Techpriest could dream of. Suddenly, he saw a red cloud, and blood once agian filled the air. 'Veranus!' Shouted Erigod. 'What the hell is that?' Not even he was sure. He fired his bolter into the cloud out of curiousity, and heard a shrilleed scream and a battle cry. 'Chaos!' He shouted. Erigod Lectus and somewhat of a Neophyte Dermin took cover behind a small plasteel wall, while four other squads formed the left and right. The servators manned the guns and the Vanguards got ready to taste deamon blood. Veranus formed with Erigods squad, setting up his combi-plasma rifles. 'Well, looks like im stuck with you agian, old freind.' Veranus said, grinning at Erigod. 'Well, this will be your first time with Dermin. He just made it into 1st company.' Erigod said back. Lectus turned to them. 'Weres Freid? I want my bolter back...' Lectus muttered. 'Oh, right. He told me to give you this.' Dermin said, taking out a Hounor Guard Pattern Bolter. 'He says its forged by the Ordo Malleus.' 'If you or anyone of us survive, tell him thanks.' Lectus replied. They took thier positions and waited for the oncoming storm.

The Bolters opened up.

The squads started to open up. The Vanguards ran into the fray, holding the Horrors and Deamonettes still for the squads to annihilate. 'In all my years ive never seen the Blood Leigon use Slaanech and Tzneech deamons!' Shouted Veranus, shooting his pistols. The squads started to reload almost similtaniously, giving the deamons the chance. The Vanguards were ripped to shreads, thier corpses littering the deadzone. The deamons jumped over the wall and started to attack. Dermin took out his chainknife and cut open a Deamonette, and shooting a Horror with his bolter. 'Well arent they pretty when thier mad?' Erigod joked, slashing down a Horror. 'Whatever you say sir-' Dermin began to say. '-dammit this aint a time for jokes! get back to killing these heretical monstriousitys!' Lectus yelled in anger at a Deamonette slashing his arm. Veranuse's four robotic arms on his back flipped over a Deamonette and grabbed the tenticals of a Horror, the two reguler arms shooting them both. Dermin kicked a Horror over the wall, and attepted to shoot it before being tackled by another that was playing dead. Erigod threw a frag granade, the shrapnel pinging off the squads armour and clearing Dermin of the deamons. 'Do we all owe you?' Lectus said in responce to the action. 'Geuss so! Ill take a Multi-Melta please!' Agian joked Erigod. 'Dammit Erigod i told you t- wait... that gives me a idea...' Lectus said, aiming his bolter at the ground beyond the wall. 'What are you doing?' Veranus asked. Lectus laid out his hellfire rounds in a line across the deadzone, bursting into a wall of flame. The deamons charged into it only to be burnt to death. The Deamons behind the wall were eventully defeated. 'There ya go!' Praised Erigod and Dermin. 'Logical.' Said Veranus.

The attack ceased for a moment and in that time, the Marines took a short break. 'Well, i beleive that covers all the deals?' Lectus joked, imitating himself holding the bolter to Erigods face. 'Geuss so, but i dont think that will last very much.' Erigod said back. They all had a good laugh, except Veranus. 'They will be back extremly soon, i will reload the servators Heavy Bolters.' Veranus said, standing up and going to the Gun Servetors. 'Damn martians.' Dermin said, giving a light chuckle. 'Yup.' Lectus said, reloading his Bolter. Suddenly, a Marine in Blue Armour approched them. 'Lectus? Erigod?' The figure said. 'Tarimus?' Erigod said. 'Were have you been?' Lectus said happily. 'I was shipped back here from Baal. I think Captian Arnust gave me a break, hmm? After all, you all need a Phyker.' Tarimus said, laughing. 'Well meet Darmus, hes the new blood.' Lectus said. 'Well, Phyker, get ready to help the Emperor by ridding these deamons and heritics. They almost got Darmis and annihilated the 4th Vanguards.' Erigod said, with a slight sigh. Suddenly, the red cloud appeared once more...


	4. Chapter four, Apocolypse

Curiinikrak, Segmentum. Terrian - Battlefield, Hellscape.

'How many are left?' Asked Tarmus, looking gravley at the cloud. 'Us and two other brothers. Versus a Imperator Titan and about 1500 Chaos Bezserkers and Marines. At least I think the deamons are all dead.' Replied Dermus, who was still sitting eating some sort of fleshy food substance sacked from the Stadium. Erigod was fixing his scope, which had been cracked during the battle, using a Servator to seal it back in shape. 'What about the Heroic, cant they Bombard the cloud?' Asked Termus. 'It dosent want to give away its position to the nearbye Chaos Fleet. And it cant send Thunderbirds because the Anti-Air will knock it out of the sky and give a signal to the Chaos Fleet and the cloud that were weak. Plus, the Chapter Master wants the relic, which isnt on our side.' Lectus monolouged, looking over and preparing himself to face the Chaos Forces agian. 'This wasent worth it over a idiotic relic and a feeble wounded Hounor Guardsmen.' Erigod spoke up, giving a hint of anger to his tone.' 'Have faith, brothers, the Emperor is with us.' Tarmus said lightly, doing the same as Lectus. Erigod and Darmus did the same as well, readying themselves to perish fighting for the Emperor.

Once agian, Bolter Fire ripped open. Once agian, swathes of Chaos Bezerkers died were they stood. Lectus long before ran out of hellfire rounds, now using reguler rounds. Veramus was manning six guns, probably killing the most. Tarmus was shooting a bit slower, preparing for a lighting round. Erigod and Darmus were just shooting and killing, one by one. Lectus put in 7 rounds into a Bezerker, who promptly sumbersaulted with a trial of blood. Lectus aimed agian, putting another two rounds into a Chaos Marine who got a bit overexited, charging with his knife. A Deamon Prince starting running to them, launching other Chaos Forces away in his mighty path. The Prince swang his deamonic sword, in that time the Phyker jumped up with his own Power Sword, blocking it suprisingly. He then jumped off the Princes sword, unto the blights head. He grasped the very center of his head and unleashed a barrage of lightning into the beasts body. It went in to a bloody rage, cutting freind and attempting to cut foe alike. The Phyker finally swang his sword, cutting off a chunk of its skull, then jabbed it into the gap in its skull, driving it in deep. He turned the sword around and around, driving the beast more and more insane. He then jumped off, as the Prince charged into his own lines, cutting swathes into them. Suddenly, a superlarge beam ripped into it, disintigrating it into nothing. 'Its...' Tarmus said, wiping the blood off his Power Sword. Suddenly, a large figure stepped from the fog.

It towered above them, gazing at them with a Beam ready to annihilate them at any time. And out of the dead bodys came a Sorcerer Lord, bearing a large, deamonic staff. 'Welcome to my home, lapdogs of the Emperor.' He said with a deep, warp infused voice. 'First Company, Blood Angels, you blasted Heritic!' Yelled Darmus, aiming his bolter. Tarmus grabbed it out of his hand. 'What do you want.' The Phyker said, looking sternly through his helmet at the Sorcerer. Erigod and Lectus took off thiers, wanting to look into the Sorcerers heretical, burning eyes. Tarmus gave them a signal to keep them on, so they did. 'Oh, ive noticed you have killed many of my Lords and many of my Horus Heresy Veterans, im impressed.' Replied the Sorcerer Lord, flicking the tip of his staff. 'But you still fail to get your petty relic, how sad.' The Sorcerer Continued. 'Well, the relic is inside the Titan, as a display to my success. Do you even know what it is? hmm?' The Sorcerer interrogated. None of them awnsered. 'Its the Wings of Sanguinius.' The Lord said, followed by a heretical laugh. 'What? Thats impossable!' Darmus said, readying his bolt pistol. 'Oh yes, your Chapter Master relized that we stole it long ago, and long ago was attempting to pinpoint its location. He found it on this shrouded world, of course. But then when he relized there was a Titan there, with the relic inside it, he decided to attempt it himself. That mission to retreive that Hounor Guard? Geuss how he ended up there? Your Chapter Master is dead!' The Sorcerer Lord said happily, followed by another, louder heretical laugh. 'Impossable!' Said Lectus, firing bolter shells into the Sorcerer. The shells were blocked by a deamonic sheild of some sort. The Entire Squad aimed thier bolters (except for Darmus, who aimed his bolt pistol), readying to end the vile deamonic sorcerer.


End file.
